


Basilisk

by Merrinpippy



Series: Harrymort and Tomarry Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrinpippy/pseuds/Merrinpippy
Summary: Harry is unsurprised to find Tom in the Chamber of Secrets, but the same can't be said for Tom when Harry cracks a joke out of the blue.





	Basilisk

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asks:  
> "Is that a basilisk in your pants or are you just happy to see me" tomarry

“Is that a basilisk in your pants or are you just happy to see me?”

Tom’s face was ashen, more horrified than Harry had ever seen him. The joke had, apparently, not gone over well.

“Merlin- close your eyes, Harry, now!  _Leave us, and do not return until you are called!”_ Tom hissed in parseltongue, and there was a heavy movement on the ground that Harry could feel through the stone from even this distance. The basilisk. Eventually the vibrations disappeared, and Harry opened his eyes.

“Neither, then?” Harry asked, for Tom had closed his eyes with an unreadable expression.

“How did you get down here? Do you know how  _dangerous-?”_

“I got down here the same way you did, Tom. Parseltongue.” He avoided the other question that Tom had asked. Surely Tom couldn’t have been that worried. Maybe he was trying to lure Harry into trusting him with his safety or something. Harry never really knew when it came to Tom.

Tom’s eyebrows raised to his hairline, and Harry almost laughed at the sight. “You speak it?” he said, sounding practically awed.

 _“I speak it,”_ Harry hissed in response.

“You… you really are an enigma, Harry Potter.” Tom gestured for Harry to come closer, and Harry did. Tom’s expression was scrutinising, but Harry was sure that Tom would discover none of Harry’s many secrets on his face. He could only hope that Tom would not use legilimency, though, or surely he would be doomed.

“Aren’t you worried that you won’t accidentally kill yourself by looking into the basilisk’s eyes?” Harry asked, suddenly curious.

Tom scoffed. “How stupid do you think I am? Of course not. I’m far too careful for that. You, however, have a penchant for recklessness… I’d rather not murder the only interesting person in my life, even if he is, at times, the bane of my existence.”

Harry smiled wryly. “I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about,” he said. “I’m the most innocent and bland person I know.”

“Says the boy who asked me if I had a basilisk in my pants-”

“Oh, you were paying attention to that, were you? You looked like you were doing an impression of a gargoyle,” Harry replied cheerfully.

“Only because I value your life more than you do,” Tom accused, shaking his head. Harry hid his softer, much more genuine smile, beneath his hand. Tom was still on his way to murder via giant snake, but…

Tom valued his life. It was a start.


End file.
